Diskussion:USS Voyager
Höchstgeschwindigkeit In der Tabelle steht, die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der VOY beträge 3,4, in einigen Episoden wird jedoch von wesentlich höheren Warpfaktoren gesprochen. Auf der MA-Seite "Warpfaktor" steht, die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der VOY betrage 9,9. Was stimmt jetzt? Sollte nicht auch auf der Seite über das Schiff die Tatsächliche und nicht nur die Serienmässige Höchstgeschwindigkeit stehen? Lg, Tom :huch, das ist ein fehler der beim kopieren der vorlage unterlaufen ist, danke für den hinweis--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 06:46, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Frage zu Links Hallo, ich habe eine Frage zu dieser Bearbeitung http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=USS_Voyager&curid=3260&diff=109032&oldid=108997. Dort wurden einige doppelte Links entfernt. Ich persöhnlich finde es aber ganz praktisch, wenn ich irgendwo unten bin und einen Namen lese und dann gleich draufklicken kann. Gibt es dafür irgendwelche Regeln, an die man sich halten muss? Danke schonmal für eure Antworten. --RudiS 15:49, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Prinzipiell sollte man einen Begriff erstmal nur bei der ersten Erwähnung verlinken, sonst wird ja alles blau (Artikel hinter Link) oder dunkelrot (kein Artikel hinter Link - bei mir orange, um's mal am Rande zu erwähnen). Bei langen Texten bietet es sich jedoch schon an, dass man am Anfang und am Ende jeweils einen Link hat. 16:01, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, danke. Und ab wann sollten dann ungefähr Links wieder erneut verwendet werden? Zwei Bildschirmseiten; zwei Absätze, irgend sowas? Gibt es da irgendeine grobe Regel? PS: Ich dachte Orange würde kurzer Artikel heißen; zumindestens ist es bei mir so. --RudiS 23:35, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) Hintergrundinformationen :... Im Laufe der Serie feuerte die Voyager mindestens 120 Torpedos ab, davon mindestens zwei vom Typ VI. Außerdem mindestens drei Trikobalt-Torpedos. Im Laufe der Serie werden außerdem mindestens 12 Shuttles zerstört, den Delta-Flyer nicht mitgerechnet. ... Wurde das gezählt, oder ist das geschätzt? "mindestens 12 Shuttle" klingt ein wenig übertrieben, ich kann mich nicht an so viele errinnern, oder täusche ich mich mal wieder?--Bravomike 12:35, 19. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Also das mit den Shuttles dürfte eigentlich hinhauen. Aber 120 Photonentorpedos? -- 13:56, 19. Jan. 2007 (UTC) :::interessant: http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/misc/artikel-voyager.htm, http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/inconsistencies/inconsistencies-voy.htm das mit den topedos ist laut eas wahrscheinlich geschätzt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:36, 19. Jan 2007 (UTC) ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass all die Shuttles verloren gegangen sind. irgendwie habe ich immer gedacht, es war entweder immer der Delta Flyer unterwegs (der ja auch einmal ersetzt wurde), oder die Shuttles wurden geborgen...aber wird wohl stimmen (Meine Güte, ein Verschleiß!)--Bravomike 14:57, 19. Jan 2007 (UTC) Besatzungsstärke nochmal zur besatzungstärke. hier eine tabelle die bitte von jedem vervollständigt werden kann. hier eine chornologisch sortierte liste der episoden in denen die besatzungsstärke angeblich genannt wird. es wäre auch interessant zu wissen in welcher episode charaektere sterben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:19, 29. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Frage: Zählt Tuvok zur regulären Crew (140) oder kommt er vom Maquis dazu?--Bravomike weiss ich nicht. man müsste die episode nochmal ansehen und kucken in welchem zusammenhang die zahl gefallen ist. ich kann nur sagen das Janeway ihn schon als "ihren" sicherheitsoffizier bezeichnen obwohl die Voyager noch im raumdock ist und tuvok bei den maquis in Zeitschiff Relativity. weisst du wann die borg kinder das schiff wieder verlassen? dann würde ich das bei der jewailigen episode dazu schreiben --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:14, 30. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Laut Liste der Sternenflottenverluste sterben bis 2377 mindestens 38 Crewmitglieder, dazu die unbekannte Anzahl Crewmitglieder am Anfang, dazu Naomi Wildman u Harry Kim, die durch die Gegenstücke ersetzt werden (also +/-0)--Bravomike 10:16, 30. Jan 2007 (UTC) na, trags in die liste ein. wer wann geboren wird und wann wer stirbt,... also nur wenn du gerade nichts besseres zu tun hast--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:18, 30. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::was meint ihr? zält der doc als person?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:18, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) :nicht als Person, aber als Mannschaftsmitglied--Bravomike 11:17, 2. Feb 2007 ::als mann oder frau? möglicherweise... als lebewesen? nein... man kann diese zahlen verschieden auslegen... so unlogisch erscheint mir das alles garnicht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:34, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) :also (IMO), wenn "Männer und Frauen" oder "Personen" gesagt wird, zählt er nicht dazu, wenn am Anfang "Mannschaft" gesagt wird (die 140) zählt er nicht dazu (weil der Arzt noch lebt), wenn am Ende "Mannschaft" gesagt wird, zählt er dazu (weil er den Arzt ersetzt) So wäre es jedenfalls am logischsten, aber weiter bringt einen das auch nicht--Bravomike 11:48, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::neelix sagt in Eine Heimstätte das er nicht offiziell teil der crew ist (wobei janeway ihm jedoch wiederspricht)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:54, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::im Prinzip ist der Doktor ein Mitglied der Crew, aber definitiv keine Person! Ich habe mir übrigens das ganze Besatzungstärkeproblem noch mal durchdacht. Die 154 namentlich bekannten sind kein Problem, alleine mit der Crew des Maquis-Schiffs können wir diese Zahl erreichen. Das Problem sind die 152 Personen (sowieso ohne Doktor) zwischendurch. Die kommen nirgendwo her, besonders weil wir bedenken müssen, dass die Verluste ja auch noch abgezogen werden müssen. Es klappt an dieser Stelle rein rechnerisch nicht.--Bravomike 21:59, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) (UTC) ::Habe bei Voyager nie mitgezählt, aber hier ist eine interessante Seite: Lower Decks -- Kobi 11:06, 30. Jan 2007 (UTC) Ich habe noch mal im offiziellen Logbuch von Paul Ruditis nachgesehen. Dort sind inkl. Tuvix, den reassimilierten Borgkindern und der Crewmitglieder von der Equinox 131 Personen namentlich verzeichnet. davon scheiden 28 aus (Tod, bleiben zurück etc.). Das ergeben dann 103 Crewmitglieder. Stellt sich nur die Frage wieviele nicht namentlich bekannt sind... Harki 12:46, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) quelle? in welcher episode wird gesagt das sich die arrest zellen auf deck sieben befinden?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:17, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Moeglicherweise aus Elite Force I uebernommen, dort lagen die Hazard Ops wenn ich mich recht entsinne auf Deck 7, darunter auch eine Arrestzelle. Superflausch 22:07, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Waren die Hazard Ops nicht auf Deck 4? Ich hab das Spiel Schon durchgespielt. Dort ist nach Elite Force I ein Aufenthaltsraum, ein Transporterraum, ein Besprechungsraum und ein Ausrüstungsraum mit Holodeck. Tja eigentlich ist die ganze Serie ein bisschen verwirrend ;-) Harki 09:25, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Deckplan Habe hier den Deckplan für die Voyager ab Staffel 4 bis 7 Angaben für Staffel 1-3 fehlen also noch. Was soll mit den Doppelangaben passieren? (Siehe: Quartier von Harry Kim, Maschinenraum, Holodecks) Welche Angaben können noch auf die Infoseite? Ich denke mal alles, was Räume sind oder können Sektionen, Kreuzungen auch dahin? *Deck 1 **Briefingsraum (S04E07 - Verwerfliche Experimente - 9-10) **Brücke (S05E02.-.Die.Drohne - 36, S05E05 - Es war einmal - 32, S05E24 - Zeitschiff Relativity - 1, S07E04 - Verdrängung - 33) *Deck 2 **Casino (S04E02 - Die Gabe - 29, S04E23 - Der Zeitzeuge - 33, S05E24 - Zeitschiff Relativity - 37, S06E13 - Der Virtuose 18-19) **Sektion 32 (S04E23 - Der Zeitzeuge - 32) **Sektion 31 (S04E23 - Der Zeitzeuge - 32) **Sektion 01 (S07E04 - Verdrängung - 38) *Deck 3 **Quartier von Harry Kim (S03E14 - Das Andere Ego - 24) *Deck 4 **Holodeck (S05E13 - Schwere - 25) **Sektion 39 (S05E24 - Zeitschiff Relativity - 8,16) **Maschienenraum (S05E24 - Zeitschiff Relativity - 9) **Kreuzung Beta 20 8 (S05E24 - Zeitschiff Relativity - 20) **Kreuzung 49 (S05E24 - Zeitschiff Relativity - 25) **Kreuzung 52 Beta (S05E24 - Zeitschiff Relativity - 33) **Sektion 12 (S05E24 - Zeitschiff Relativity - 36) **Sektion 38 (S05E24 - Zeitschiff Relativity - 40) **Sektion 8 (S06E10 - Das Pfadfinder-Projekt 32) **Sektion 30 (S06E25 - Der Spuk von Deck 12 - 13) **Quartier von Crewman Jor (S07E04 - Verdrängung - 6) *Deck 5 **Krankenstation (S02E24 - Tuvix 40, S04E06 - Der Schwarze Vogel 21-22, S04E08 - Ein Jahr Hoelle Teil 1 - 14, S04E16 - Die Beute - 38, S05E25 - Geheimnisvolle Intelligenz - 12,16) **Sektionen 10-53 (S04E08 - Ein Jahr Hoelle Teil 1 - 16) *Deck 6 **Holodeck (S03E24 - Translokalisation - 0,2, S05E05 - Es war einmal - 15,16) **Holodeck 2 (S05E12 - Chaoticas Braut - 14) **Sektion 28 Alpha (S04E06 - Der Schwarze Vogel - 14-15) **Arsenal (S04E06 - Der Schwarze Vogel - 16) **Quartier von Harry Kim (S04E13 - Wache Momente - 11) 105 - 2 **Sektion 9 (S05E05 - Es war einmal - 16) *Deck 7 **Sektion 10 (S06E25 - Der Spuk von Deck 12 - 9) *Deck 8 **Sektion 22 (S05E02.-.Die.Drohne - 9) **Wissenschaftslabor (S05E02.-.Die.Drohne - 9) **Sektion 4 (S05E02 - Die Drohne - 30) **Frachtraum 2 (S05E02 - Die Drohne - 30) **Borg-Alkoven (S05E02 - Die Drohne - 30) **Sektion 29 (S05E26 - Equinox Teil 1 - 12) **Astrometrisches Labor (S05E26 - Equinox Teil 1 - 12, S07E11 - Zersplittert - 13-14) **Sektion 29 Alpha (S06E01 - Equinox Teil 2 - 22) **Umweltkontrollen (S06E25 - Der Spuk von Deck 12 - 16) *Deck 9 **Sektion 23 (S05E07 - Das Vinculum - 10) **Sektion 12 (S05E22 - Liebe In mitten Der Sterne - 1) **Quartier von B'Elanna Torres oder Tom Paris (S05E22- Liebe In mitten Der Sterne - 1) **Quartiere der Crew (S05E26 - Equinox Teil 1 - 38, 39) **Sektion 22 (S05E26 - Equinox Teil 1 - 38) *Deck 10 **Kreuzung 32 Alpha (S04E06 - Der Schwarze Vogel - 17) **Shuttlerampe (S04E06 - Der Schwarze Vogel - 17, S06E05 - Alice - 28) **Sektion 12 (S04E16 - Die Beute - 27) **Sektion 32 (S05E07 - Das Vinculum - 10) *Deck 11 **Steuerboard Jeffriesröhre Sektion 2 (S04E08 - Ein Jahr Hoelle Teil 1 - 23) **Sektion 3 (S04E16 - Die Beute - 15) **Jeffriesröhre 84 (S04E16 - Die Beute - 16) **Maschinenraum (S04E16 - Die Beute - 17-18, S05E02 - Die Drohne - 26, S05E26 - Equinox, Teil I - 14, S06E20 - Der gute Hirte - 1, S06E23 - Voller Wut - 36, S07E11 - Zersplittert - 31-33) **Antimaterieinjektoröffnung in den Maschinenraum (S04E16 - Die Beute - 18) **Jeffriesröhre 17 Alpha (S04E16 - Die Beute - 18) **Sektion 94 (S04E16 - Die Beute - 21) **Deflecktorkontrolle (S04E16 - Die Beute - 25) **Sektion 59 (S04E16 - Die Beute - 26) **Sektion 32 (S05E02 - Die Drohne - 26) **Warpplasmaverteiler (S05E26 - Equinox Teil 1 - 27) **Sektion 17 (S06E23 - Voller Wut - 4, 37) **Sektion 18 (S06E23 - Voller Wut - 4, 37) **Sektion 19 (S06E23 - Voller Wut - 4, 37) *Deck 12 **Sektion 42 (S06E25 - Der Spuk von Deck 12 - 6) *Deck 14 **Holodeck (S03E18 - Charakterelemente - 28,30) **Stasiskammern (S04E25 - Eine - 11, 39) *Deck 15 **Plasmarelaisraum (S06E20 - Der gute Hirte - 1, 6, 9-10) **Verbindungsraum 16 (S06E20 - Der gute Hirte - 9) ------------------- *Deck 8 Sektion 22 beinhaltet das Wissenschaftslabor (S05E02 - Die Drohne - 9) *Deck 11 Sektion 32 beinhaltet den Hauptmaschinenraum (S05E02 - Die Drohne - 26) *Deck 8 Sektion 4 beinhaltet den Frachtraum 2 (S05E02 - Die Drohne - 30) *Deck 9 Sektion 12 beinhaltet das Quartier von B'Elanna Torres oder Tom Paris (S05E22- Liebe In mitten Der Sterne - 1) *Deck 4 Sektion 39 beinhaltet die Kreuzung Beta 20 8 (S05E24 - Zeitschiff Relativity - 20) *Deck 8 Sektion 29 beinhaltet das Astrometrisches Labor (S05E26 - Equinox Teil 1 - 12) *Deck 9 Sektion 22 beinhaltet die Quartiere der Crew (S05E26 - Equinox Teil 1 - 38) *Deck 8 Sektion 29 Alpha beinhaltet den Frachtraum 2 (S06E01 - Equinox Teil 2 - 20-22) ------------------- *Deck 8 Sektion 4 Frachtraum 2 beinhaltet die Borg-Alkoven (S05E02 - Die Drohne - 30, S06E13 - Der Virtuose - 30) ------------------- *Jeffriesröhre 32, Deck unbekannt (S04E16 - Die Beute - 22) *Sektion Beta 12, Deck unbekannt (S06E05 - Alice - 42) *Jeffriesröhre 1 1 Alpha, Deck unbekannt (S07E24 - Renaissance Mensch - 26) ------------------- *Die Jeffriesröhre J53 befindet sich auf demselben Deck, wie der Maschinenraum (S06E10 - Das Pfadfinder-Projekt 33) *Der Maschinenraum ist 8 Decks tiefer als das Kasino (S06E25 - Der Spuk von Deck 12 - 25) *Das Casino ist 3 Decks über der Krankenstation (S07E07 - Koerper und Seele - 40) *Jeffriesröhre 1 1 Alpha, Deck unbekannt ist warscheinlich in der nähe der Shuttlerampe (S07E24 - Renaissance Mensch - 26) Enomine 20:41, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Diskussion :wow, gute arbeit *respekt*--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:50, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :: Die größte (naheste) mir bekannte Aufnahme der Schiffskarte ist hier anzusehen: S07E15 - Die Leere - 37 -- Enomine 21:05, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Wirklich nicht schlecht, jetzt muss nur erst mal gegengeprüft werden, was schon im vorhandenen Deckplan steht bzw. ob es da Unstimmigkeiten gibt, dann kann alles neue ergänzt werden. Allerdings würde ich nicht jede bekannte Sektion oder Kreuzung eintragen, sondern nur sachen wie Quartiere, Frachträume usw., oder?--Bravomike 06:32, 16. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::meinst du diese aufname?-> http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=139&pos=298 --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:39, 16. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::::das kim unterschiedliche quartier hat lässt sich so erklären das er irgentwann in ein anderes quartier ungezogen ist oder? --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:37, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, wirklich gut. Respekt. Wegen der Doppelnennungen: Ich habe mir mal überlegt, dass die Holodecks und der Maschinenraum sehr große und vor allem hohe Räume sind. Folglich erstrecken sie sich in ihrer Höhe über mehrere Decks. Für Harrys Quartier habe ich auch nur die Erklärung mit dem Umzug. :Ich muss zu deiner wirklich bemerkenswerten Übersicht allerdings anmerken, dass du den Bereitschaftsraum von Captain Janeway vergessen hast. Referenz: Fast jede Episode. Trotzdem eine wahnsinnige Arbeit! --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 13:25, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ergänzung :: Deck 14 Sektion C5 - S01E12 Helden und Daemonen - 31 -- Enomine 05:51, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Jeffriesröhre A 17 - S01E13 Bewusstseinsverlust - 21-22 -- Enomine 08:19, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Deck 7 Sektion 13 Alpha - S01E13 Bewusstseinsverlust - 22 -- Enomine 08:20, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Deck 4 Sektion 3c - S2E20 Der Verräter - 29 -- Enomine 01:48, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Deck 15 Sektion 29 Alpha - S2E21 Die Verdopplung - 9 -- Enomine 16:25, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Jeffriesröhre 12: Verläuft direkt über dem Bruch auf Deck 15 Sektion 29 Alpha - S2E21 Die Verdopplung - 10 - Enomine 16:31, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Deck 15 Sektion 29 - S2E21 Die Verdopplung - 11 -- Enomine 16:34, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Deck 14 Sektion 12 - S2E21 Die Verdopplung - 14 -- Enomine 16:38, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Deck 15 Sektion 29 Alpha Schott 052 - S2E21 Die Verdopplung - 18 -- Enomine 16:47, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Deck 12 und 15 Sektionen A4 bis C18 - S2E26 Der Kampf ums dasein - 23 -- Enomine 23:48, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Krenim-Torpedo in Jeffriesröhre auf Deck 11 Sektion 2 - S3E21 Temporale Sprünge - 32 -- Enomine (Diskussion) 06:30, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :: Deck 2 Sektion 13 Im Casino - S3E23 Herkunft aus der Ferne - 17 -- Enomine (Diskussion) 05:25, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :: Es existiert übrigens auch noch ein Transporterraum 3. Dies wurde in Staffel 2 gesagt. -- Enomine (Diskussion) 20:12, 14. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Das Quartier von Pablo Baytart liegt neben dem von Harry Kim S2E23 Das Ultimatum - 0 -- Enomine (Diskussion) 14:27, 15. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Frage Was passierte eigentlich mit der Voyager, nachdem das Schiff wieder im Alpha-Quadranten angekommen war? Gibt es da Informationen? --Benutzer:89.56.44.56 :Wenn ich mich jetz ganz dunkel an Endspiel erinner, wird da nich gesagt, dass sie im "Museum" steht? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 23:50, 5. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Mit dem "Museum" ist sehr wahrschienlich das Smithsonian Institution gemeint, wo ja auch die Phoenix und in der "realen" Welt die Enterprise stehen. --Zen Orious // AC/DC 4ever 23:12, 29. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Es ist doch in "Endspiel" nur die alternative Zukunft gemeint, oder? Harki 09:27, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Vollkommen richtig. Sämtliche Ereignisse, die Janeway schildert werden nichtig, als sie die Voyager früher nach Hause bringt. Hierbei wird die Zeitlinie verändert. Alles, von "Voyger ist ein Museum" bis Tuvoks synaptische Degeneration. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 12:52, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Heimreise Ich hab mal aus ein paar Episoden die Entfernungen, die dort genannt wurden zusammengestellt. Ich hatte gedacht, das man anhand dieser Zahlen ganz gut die Heimreise verfolgen könnte. Man kann die Zahlen sicher nie genau nehmen, sodern immer plusminus ein paar tausend Lichtjahre, allerdings passt das zwischen "ein Jahr Hölle" und "Flaschenpost" auch großzügig gerundet definitiv nicht und auch zwischen "Die Omega Direktive" und "Schwere" passt das nicht so ganz. Hat irgendwer noch weitere Zahlen, mit denen man diese hier belegen ode entkräften kann, oder noch irgendwelche Infos mit denen man die Tabelle vervollständigen könnte? --Kebron 18:17, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :vieleicht noch, wann die großen sprünge stattfanden. btw. hat die voyager eigentlich signifikante distanzen ohne irgentein hilfsmittel überwunden?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:32, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) sehe ich das richtig? die voyager hat zwischen und mindestens 5000 Lichtjahre nur mithilfe ihres regulären warpantriebs überwunden?---Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:47, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Hab dazu was gefunden. In Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil I wirde der Kurs mit dem neuen Astrometrischen Labor neu berechnet und die Reise um 5 Jahre verkürzt. wenn man von 1000 Lj pro Jahr aus geht (70.000 Lj / 70 Jahre Heimreise) kommt das sogar ungefähr hin. --Kebron 19:16, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :vielleicht währe da noch die die Angabe in "Q2" von Q zun Schluss "eine Rechenaufgabe, verkürtzt die Reise aber nur um einige Jahre ??" ansonsten aber keine genaue Angabe Hallo. In befindet sich Harry mit Hilfe des Raumtrajektors kurzzeitig im Alastria System. Dieses System ist 40.000 Lichtjahre von Sikaris entfernt. In Staffel 7 ist die Voyager nur noch 30.000 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. Sie ist also mittlerweile 40.000 Lichtjahre von Sikaris entfernt. Kann es daher also sein, dass die Voyager das Alastria System passiert hat? --Daniel Cavit (Diskussion) 16:49, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :: wird denn gesagt in welche Richtung das Alastria System 40.000 Lichtjahre von Sikaris entfernt ist? es gibt ja mehr als nur eine Richtung -- 17:22, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Besatzzungsstärke In dem offiziellen Logbuch von Paul Ruditis sind 156 Personen verzeichnet (inklusive Naomi Wildman). Aber es sind von etlichen Zahlen die Rede.... Was haben die denn im Drehbuch verzapft??????? Harki 09:18, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) : Bei den Verstorbenen, fehlt noch der Chief des Maschinenraums. Er wird in der Fürsorger Teil 1 erwähnt. Der Maschinenraum meldet - der Chief ist tot - aber kein Namen. --One of four 18:54, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Abmessungen Sollten die Abmessungen nicht in Intrepid-Klasse besser aufgehoben (und dort auch ausreichend) sein?--Bravomike 19:46, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :möglicherweise. dafür währe eine allgemeine regelung vlt gar nicht schlecht--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:55, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich dachte nur, weil ja die Abmessungen bei allen Schiffen der Klasse mehr oder weniger gleich sein werden.--Bravomike 19:59, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Landetauglichkeit Hallo zusammen. Ich habe eben unter Berücksichtigung der Episode Die 37er den Artikel überflogen und mir ist aufgefallen, dass nirgendwo erwähnt wird, dass die Voyager fähig ist, auf einem Planeten zu laden. Es werden lediglich die Landestreben erwähnt, nicht aber deren Funktion. Ergänzung? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 12:59, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Andere Schiffe der Intrepid-Klasse Hallo! Wäre es nicht sinnvoll auch hier einen Hinweis auf andere Schiffe der Intrepid-Klasse anzulegen. Ich selbst kann dazu nichts beitragen, aber in zumindest einer Folge von DS9 sieht man ein solches Schiff. Kann da jemand weiterhelfen? MLeupold 15:56, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) : Hat sich von selbst erledigt, ich habe den Namen des anderen Schiffes, das ich meine, gefunden. Füge den Link ein, wenn ich kann. MLeupold 16:03, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Himmelsschiff Laut Janeway entsprechen 3 Sekunden auf der Voyager ca. 2 Tagen am Planeten. Leider wird nie angegeben wie lange sich die Voyager im Orbit befindet. Jedoch entsprechen 10 Tage dann ca. 1500 Jahren. Man könnte also auch 'jahrtausende' statt 'jahrhunderte' schreiben - denn die Voyager war bestimmt länger als 10 - 20 Tage im Orbit des Planeten. --Eprom 23:50, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Stapellauf Woher stammt die Information, dass die Voyager am 15. Januar 2371, bzw. zu Sternzeit 48038,5 in Dienst gestellt wurde? Ich habe mir eben "Der Fürsorger" angesehen, dort wird das nicht erwähnt. Oder hat die deutsche Synchro diese Information unterschlagen? Des Weiteren wird nicht gesagt, dass die Suche nach dem Maquis-Schiff die erste Mission der Voyager ist. Lediglich Harry Kim betont immer wieder, auf seiner ersten Mission zu sein. Aus der Art und Weise, wie Janeway und Tuvok miteinander reden, und der Tatsache, dass Tuvok vor seiner Spionage-Mission bereits der Sicherheitschef von Janeway war, könnte man auch schließen, dass die Voyager zu dem Zeitpunkt schon ein paar Wochen oder Monate im Dienst ist und auf DS9 nur ein paar Offiziere ausgetauscht wurden. LietIbmaSad 12:36, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Die Sternzeit steht hier auf der Widmungsplakette. Das Jahr sollte sich aus verschiedenen Jahresangaben in verschiedenen Folgen errechnen lassen. Hier gibt es einen lange Liste mit Jahreszahlen, die recht Nützlich ist: Forum:Jahreszahlen_die_wir_Definitiv_kennen. Für den 15. Januar hab ich jetzt auf die schnelle keinen Beleg gefunden, ich nehms erstmal raus. --Kebron 13:54, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: sollte auch interessant sein.--Bravomike 14:42, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::ich denke mal der 15 Januar kommt aus einem dieser Sternzeit umrechner und ist somit non-canon--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:04, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hier: http://www.chakoteya.net/voyager/304.htm Steht dass die Voyager im Jahre 2371 vom stapel gelaufen ist. STARLING: USS Voyager, Intrepid class, much bigger than I expected, and much less advanced. Says here your ship was launched in the year 2371. You're from the twenty-fourth century? And here all this time I though you were from the twenty-ninth. Looks like I have the home field advantage. Ooo, what's this? -- Jochen :auch hier siehe Was ist keine akzeptierte Quelle zum Trek-Universum? -- Ok, bitte entschuldige wenn ich hier Verwirrung stifte. Ich habe die Seite nur vor einiger Zeit entdeckt und möchte dabei helfen offene fragen zu klären, da ich hier sehr viele tolle Informationen und Artikel gefunden habe. Wenn ich mir heute Abend die folge nochmal ansehe an der entsprechenden Stelle und den Text so bestätigen kann, wie er dort steht, dann wäre die Angabe korrekt? Ich ging davon aus, dass die von mir verlinkte Seite als Referenz zu betrachten ist, da ich in einer anderen Diskussion einen Link zu der Seite als Legitimation gesehen habe. Ich ging davon aus, dass die dort niedergeschriebenen Texte 1:1 den Dialogen aus den Episoden entsprechen. -- Jochen :achso, dass das Schiff im jahr 2371 ausgelaufen ist, steht bereits im artikel. hier wurde nur das genaue datum angezweifelt-- 13:19, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Erstkontakt Vhnori Vhnori - (VOY: Das Unvorstellbare) Sind die Vhnori bereits vorher bekannt gewesen oder warum stehen sie nicht unter Erstkontakte? -- Enomine 15:35, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass es sich hier nicht um einen Erstkontakt handelt, aber vermutlich wird es in der Liste nicht aufgeführt, weil es wahrscheinlich nicht so in der Episode gesagt wird. In der MA/en steht auch nichts von Vhnori bei den Erstkontakten.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 15:59, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Sagt Harry nicht zu dem Thanatologen, er stehe in einern sogenannten Erstkontakt Situation und wolle deshalb nicht zu viel sagen? --One of four 20:13, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :also wenn das so gesagt wurde, ist es kanonisch und gehört somit in die Liste (hatte die Episode jetzt nicht mehr genau im Kopf) -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 20:25, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Hab gerade die Episodenbeschreibung erweiter, deshalb weiß ich es so genau! --One of four 07:24, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) sidebar Stehen da nicht ne Menge Sachen drin, die nicht in die sidebar eine Raumschiffartikels gehören? -- 22:39, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, da ist so einiges eher für den Artikel Intrepid-Klasse geeignet--Bravomike 07:20, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Borg Baby Weis eigentlich einer was aus dem Borg-Baby von "Das Kollektiv" geworden ist ? Es ist nicht mit dem Mädchen und den Zwillingen von Bord gegangen, aber es wird nach der Episode nie wieder erwähnt (glaube ich zumindest) Wenn sich eine Mannschaftsmitglied der Voy des Kindes angenommen hat, würde es doch mehr oder weniger zur Mannschaft gehören.(auch wenn keiner wirklich weis wie groß diese ist) 91.42.215.243 14:58, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Gibt leider keine weitere Erklärung dazu. --Egeria 17:36, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Registriernummer Sollten wir nicht die Registriernummer (NCC-74656) mit in den Namen nehmen? ICh finde das recht wichtig. Also auch bei der Equinox etc. Das eben dransteht z.B. USS Voyager NCC-74656 :Das Lemma (Titel des Artikels) soll nur wichtige Informationen enthalten. Da es kein weiteres Schiff mit diesem Namen gibt, wäre der Zusatz unnötig, da es den Artikelnamen nur unnötig verlängert. Bei der Enterprise ist dies anders, dort gibt es mehrere Schiffe mit demselben Namen. Daher wird bei diesen Artikeln die Registriernummer übernommen. Die Informationen über die Registriernummer finden sich dennoch gleich zu Beginn der jeweiligen Artikel, sind also nicht missachtet. --D47h0r Talk 14:35, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :um das thema vielleicht doch nochmal aufzugreifen, erachte ich es als wichtig die registriernummer mit aufzunehmen. sollten querverweise geschrieben werden in anderen artikel, die sich auf die voyager beziehen, findet das wiki den entsprechenden hyperlink nicht (wie ich es gerade zum beispiel gemacht habe bei dem artikel "schwesterschiff". oder sollte man dann da die registriernummer weg lassen? der vollständigkeit und der "gleichheit" aller artikel halber, würde ich das dann aber doch eher negieren.--Wormhole1921 21:33, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Grundsätzlich ist das im konkreten Fall der Registriernummern natürlich einfach eine stilistische Entscheidung, die allerdings auch schon sehr alt ist und seit Gründung der MA so praktiziert wird. Ich sehe auch keinen echten Grund, das zu ändern. Warum ein Lemma unnötig kompliziert machen? 'gleichheit' aller artikel wird man in diesem Punkt sowieso nicht erreichen können, da wir (geschätzt) bei mehr Schiffen die Registriernummer nicht kennen, als dass wir sie kennen. Sogesehen ist der aktuelle Weg der, der zu „mehr“ Gleichheit führt, weil dann wirklich nur die Sonderfälle von der Regel abweichen.--Bravomike 11:25, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Warpgondeln Warum klapen sich die Warpgondeln bei der Voyager eigentlich hoch wenn sie auf warp geht? Nick Ihling (Diskussion) 10:19, 11. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Künstlerische Freiheit, keine Ahnung, die haben vielleicht gedacht, das wär mal was Neues 10:45, 11. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Delta-Quadrant: Unfall? Unfall? Der Beitrag wird mit folgendem Text eingeleitet: "Die USS Voyager (NCC-74656) ist ein Raumschiff der Intrepid-Klasse aus dem 24. Jahrhundert, das auf seiner ersten Mission unter dem Kommando von Captain Kathryn Janeway durch einen Unfall in den Delta-Quadranten geschleudert wird. Die dezimierte Besatzung wird durch die Crew der SS Val Jean ergänzt, einem Maquis-Raider, der ebenfalls im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist.". Laut mehreren Episoden jedoch spricht der Captain davon, dass das Schiff in den Deltra-Quadranten "gezogen" worden ist, es handelte sich auch nicht um einen Unfall, sondern um eine explizit mutwillige Aktion des Fürsorgers, der dabei mitunter auch das von der Voyager verfolgte Schiff in den Delta-Quadranten gezogen hat. Zeus1980 (Diskussion) 23:03, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC)Zeus1980 Schwimmbad Während Seven of Nine in der Episode Das Vinculum eine andere Persönlichkeit auslebt, stellt sie Naomi Wildman die Frage, ob sie schwimmen gehen wollen. Naomi leht ab, weil sie nur in Begleitung ihrer Mutter schwimmen gehen darf. Es muss also irgendwo auf dem Schiff ein Schwimmbad oder einen Pool geben. Nreimann (Diskussion) 16:39, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Sokrates trinkt Wasser. :Ein Esel trinkt Wasser. :-> Sokrates ist ein Esel. :Nein, es muss kein Schwimmbad geben. Erstens hat das eine Persönlichkeit vorgeschlagen, die die Voyager gar nicht kennt und zweitens gibt es ja noch das Holodeck. :Die Kunst der Deduktion. 16:59, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC)